Tutor
by vanihina
Summary: Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and because he can't understand any of it. What if a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor.   Highschool!Shizaya  ShizuoxKanra. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** CertifiedAnimeOtaku

**Pairing:** [ High School!Shizaya ] ShizuoxKanra [fem!Izaya]

**A/N: **This is a bit AU-ish . And OOC-ish because I can't perfectly do Shizuo's and Izaya's character. This is written on Shizuo's POV. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and its characters.

**Summary: **Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and that he can't understand any of it. Then a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor. Shizuo thinks that this might be a chance to ask her out. Will he be able to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>:

Sigh.

Another boring day of school. I don't even know why I bother waking up so early in the morning just to go to school. I don't even understand a single thing that the teachers blabber about in front of class!

"Good Morning, Shizu-chan~!"

Oh right. Now I remember why I even bother waking up so early in the morning just to go to school. It's because I want to see her every day.

"Hey. 'Mornin'."

"Did you remember to do your homework?"

"…"

"Hahahaha~ Just as I suspected. Want some help?"

"Yeah. T-thanks."

"No problem, Shizu-chan~!"

Yeah. It's kinda like this every day. When I come inside from the front gate, while walking towards the front door of the school, she sees me, runs to catch up to me and greets me. She asks me some random questions while walking with me.

And if you're wondering if my name's 'Shizu-chan', then no. It's Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. I don't even know why she calls me by that nickname! But… It doesn't bother me so much.

"Good Morning everyone~!"

Sigh. She's so cheerful! Too cheerful, in fact. Did I mention what she looks like? Did I even mention her name? Well… Her name's Kanra. Orihara Kanra. She's a 14 year old, 3rd year high school girl. She has long and black, that is kind of brown, hair. But they're not _that_ long. It just reaches her shoulders, and it's kind of wavy. She has reddish-brown eyes. They're… Auburn? Whatever. She's smart, unlike me. She calls me a protozoan brain-celled idiot sometimes.

You should probably know why… Do you need me to spell it out for you? I'm. An. Stupid. But not really _that stupid_, just— I mean—Ugh! You know what I mean!

Have I mentioned what I look like? First off, I'm tall. 185 cm tall. I have blonde disheveled hair. And you may not believe it, but I have superhuman strength. I don't know how and why I got it, but I've had this strength ever since I was born.

So basically, everyone knows her as the smart and cheerful girl while I'm the strong and idiotic brute. We're kind of opposites. . So, I don't even know if we can be together.

"—orning Shizuo! Shizuo? Shizuo!"

"What? Oh, sorry. Good Morning, Shinra."

Shinra. He's a brunette who wears glasses. He's kind of my personal doctor. Why? Because whenever I get into fights and hurt myself, he's the one who patches me up. He's the one who introduced Kanra to me. He's kinda cheerful too, like Kanra. It's like they're siblings or something.

"Alright class. Please take your seats."

Oh great… The teacher's here. Sigh. And did I mention that Kanra sits right behind where I sit? Well, she does.

After a few minutes later since the teacher started blabbering in front, I felt something poke my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder to see what it is. And I saw a folded paper being given to me. I took it and turned back to the teacher. I opened the paper and saw a message. It said:

'_Ne~ Shizu-chan. Do you think that the lesson's boring too?'_

I took my pen from my pocket, I always keep it there, and wrote back.

' _Yeah. I don't even understand a thing that she's blabbering about in front.'_

I folded it and gave it back to her. I heard a soft giggle a few seconds later and felt her poke my shoulder again. I took the paper again, opened it and read..

'_Hahaha~ I think that you'll never understand anything that she'll ever say in front. :3"_

I glared at the paper and wrote back.

'_That's just insulting.'_

I folded the paper and gave it back to her again. I heard another soft giggle and another poke on my shoulder. I took the paper again and opened it. As I was reading, I felt my cheeks burn. She wrote:

'_Hahaha~ Sorry~ You know, if you can't understand a thing that the teachers said and will ever say in front. I can teach you. Do you want me to be your personal tutor? ;3 I can go to your house and tutor you or I can just tutor you hear at school during breaks.'_

I read it over and over again, just to make sure I was reading what I thought I just read. She wants to be my personal tutor! She wants to go to my house and tutor me! I can't help myself but think of possible things that may happen. Me and her. Alone. In my house.

I felt something poke me again. She was poking me with her pen. She leaned close to my ear and whispered:

'Shizu-chan...~ What's taking you so long to write back?' I blushed more when I felt her hot breath on my ears. I wrote back quickly and gave the paper back without looking at her.

'_Yeah. I would like to have you to be my personal tutor.'_

"Do you have any questions? None. Alright. You're dismissed. Goodbye class."

We all stood up.

"Goodbye ma'am!"

Right after the teacher left, Kanra suddenly shouted.

"Shiiiiiizzzzzuuuu-chhhhaaaannn~!"

I cringed a bit at the way she shouted my name and blushed.

"W-what?"

"Let's go do your homework~! Remember? I'll help you with your homework~!"

"Uh… Yeah."

I pulled out my book from my bag as she sat at the seat beside me.

"English, Shizu-chan? Really?"

"Could you stop with the insults and just help me?"

"Alright~ Alright~"

She took the book from my desk after I opened it to the right page; she looked at it and started explaining. I wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying because I was too busy staring at her. She was just too cute, while explaining, not to be stared at. After a few seconds, she looked at me and pouted.

Cute.

"Shizu-chan! Are you even listening?"

I snapped back to reality.

"Uh… Sorry." I apologized while rubbing the back of my neck.

"You better listen, Shizu-chan."

She sighs and starts explaining again.

I still can't help myself from staring at her. She looks at me again and glares at me while pouting.

"Shizu-chan… You're not listening!"

"S-sorry… Is that look supposed to be intimidating?"

She puffs her cheeks and looks away; crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course it is! And if you're not going to listen to me then I won't help you anymore."

"No! Look, I'm sorry. I promise I'll listen to you this time."

She looks back at me.

"Fine… But you better listen, 'coz I won't repeat it for the fourth time."

I nodded and she started explaining, for the third time. I kept my promise and listened to her. As it turns out, it's pretty easy and by the time our next teacher, English teacher, came, I was finished with my homework. Kanra stood up and went back to her seat behind me.

"Hey. Thanks for helping me." I whispered at her.

"No problem, Shizu-chan~" She whispered back and smiled at me. I blushed and looked back at the teacher.

"Alright class. Please exchange books with your seatmate and we'll check your homework."

We did just that. After checking, the teacher called us by our last names and got our scores.

"Heiwajima?"

"24/30, ma'am."

"I see that you are improving, Heiwajima-san. Keep it up."

"Yes, ma'am."

After she got our scores, she started blabbering in front. I tried to look like I was listening so that I won't get called. I think it worked 'coz she didn't call me or look at me. After a few minutes, I felt something poke me behind my head. I look at Kanra. I thought that she was going to give me another note. But she just smiled at me. So I turned back to the teacher. After about 5 seconds, she started poking me again. I ignored it throughout the lesson. And by the time that the teacher left the classroom, Kanra was still poking me with her pen.

"I'm so boooooorrrrreeeeeddd~!" She groaned.

"And so poking me with your pen is entertaining?" I asked her, trying not to sound irritated.

She stopped poking me and pouted.

"Hm~ Not really…"

"Then why poke me?"

"Because it's fun~!"

I groaned. "Let's just go to the rooftop so that we can eat."

"Want me to tutor you after we eat?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no." She smiled and skipped merrily to the rooftop. I sighed and followed her. When we got to the rooftop, she opened the door. Shinra and Kadota were already there.

"Hello Shinra~! Hello Dotachin~!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kadota said and turned to look at me. "Hey Shizuo."

"Hey." I greeted back, sat next to him and ate some of the bread I brought. Kanra sat between me and Shinra. They started taking about Scientific and other mysterious stuff that I don't care and want to know about.

"Hey Shizuo.." I turned to Kadota, who just whispered to me.

"Hm?"

"How's it goin' with her?" I blushed a bit at his question. He's the only one I told about me having a crush on Kanra, since he's my best friend after all.

"She told me that she'll be my personal tutor and she'll tutor me later at my house."

"That's a great opportunity to ask her out on a date!"

"Yeah. I know… I'll try."

After we ate our food and had a few conversations, the bell rang.

"Let's go back to class now Shizu-chan, Shinra and Dotachin~!" She stood up and skipped back to our classroom.

The while day went on with boring lessons. And as I said, the lssons were boring so Kanra kept on poking me with her pen until the end of school hours. Just a few more minutes and we'll be going to my house for the tutoring, I'll confess to her and ask her out then. That is… if I have the courage to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you liked this. This is my first time writing a story. I've been a member here at but I haven't even written nor published a story. Not even one. XD

And sorry if there are mistakes and that I'm a bit ungrammatical or something. D:

I'll do my best to write better and update this story as fast as I can. :D

R&R. x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** CertifiedAnimeOtaku

**Pairing:** [ High School!Shizaya ] ShizuoxKanra [fem!Izaya]

**Warnings: **This is a bit AU-ish . And OOC-ish because I can't perfectly do Shizuo's and Izaya's character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and its characters.

**Summary: **Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and that he can't understand any of it. Then a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor. Shizuo thinks that this might be a chance to ask her out. Will he be able to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong>

While we were walking to my house, she told me more about herself. I never knew that she gathers information from teachers and students in our school and from different schools. When I asked her why, she just answered:

"Just for fun, I guess. I don't have anything fun to do lately. So, I gather random information. But hey, it can help me on different situations."

"Like what?"

"Hm~ Like.. I don't know. But I have a feeling that it can help me on different situations. That's what information is for, right? To help… us?" She laughed at her own use of words at the last sentence.

"Ah.. We're here."

"That was kinda fast. I think it _is_ tru that 'Time flies when you're having fun'~!

"Yeah…" I opened the door and let her in. She went in, took off her shoes by the door and looked around.

"You have a very cozy home, Shizu-chan~!"

"Thanks."

"Do you live alone?"

"No."

"Who do you live then?"

"My parents and my little brother."

"You have a brother? I didn't know! What's his name?"

"Yeah. His name's Kasuka."

"Hm~" She hummed while looking at the pictures by the book shelves. "So~ Where do we study? In the living room? In your room?"

"In my room. It's upstairs, second door on the right. You can go ahead if you like. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Hm~" She thought for a moment then answering: "Some tea would be nice. And do you have some snacks?"

"Yeah. I'll just bring some up."

"Alright then, Shizu-chan~!"

After that reply, I heard footsteps, meaning she was already going upstairs.

I boiled some water for the tea and looked for some snacks. While waiting for the water to boil, I thought about how I'll ask her out. Just thinking about it makes me nervous!

The whistling of the pot snapped me from my train of thought. I made the tea, put it in a tray with the snacks and went upstairs. I sigh when I see the door to my room is closed.

"Kanra? Could you open the door for me?"

I didn't hear a reply from her, but she still opened the door for me. I came in and saw her holding a book with her left hand and a pen on her right hand. So, I guessed that she was too busy reading that she didn't answer me earlier.

"What subject are y- ?"

"Geometry."

"Ah… We'll start with Geometry?"

"Yeah." After answering my question, she sat by the table. I put the tray with the teas and snacks on the table and sat next to her. I leaned close to her to look at what she was reading.

"Shizu-chan… Not too close. I can practically feel you breathing on my neck."

I leaned back and blushed. "S-sorry!"

A few minutes later, she placed the book down on the table and ate some crackers.

"Hm~ We'll start with the triangles. Do you know the tree types of triangles?"

"Uhh... Scalene, Equilateral and Iso- Isco—"

"It's Isosceles, Shizu-chan."

"Ah.. Right."

After hours of explaining, I actually understood everything she just said. I didn't even know it was _this_ easy! Now I know how to solve for the sides of the triangle, what congruent means and a bunch of other stuff.

"Do you understand it now, Shizu-chan?" She smiled at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Sure. Thanks." I took a deep breath and looked back at her. "By the way, uhm.. C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Shizu-chan. Was there something you didn't understand?"

"N-no. It's not that… I-it's—"

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hm~? Who was that?"

"Ah.. I think it's Kasuka. I'll go open the door for him."

"Okay~"

I stood up, went to the door and went downstairs. I opened the front door for Kasuka.

"Welcome home, Kasuka."

He looked at me with his deadpanned face, as usual, went in and took off his shoes by the door.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

He looked at me with that deadpanned face again and nodded.

"Alright. I'll get you something to eat."

I went to the kitchen to do just that. I heard a lot squeal and ran towards the living room. I saw Kanra hugging my little brother.

"He's so cute~! You didn't tell me that Kasuka-chan was cute~!

"He is?"

"Yes! He is!" She pinched my brother's cheek and hugged him again. Damn, I wished that was me that she was hugging.

"Ne~ Kasuka-chan~? Is Shizu-chan nice to you?"

"Nii-san is nice. But when we were little, he almost threw a fridge at me because I ate his pudding."

"Hey! I was saving that pudding, okay!"

"My, my, Shizu-chan~! You tried to get Kasuka-chan get killed just by eating your pudding? How mean!"

"N-no! It's not like that! I-I was just angry a-and—I couldn't control myself back then!"

That's still not a good reason to throw a fridge at your little brother!" She pouted then looked at the wall clock.

"Ah! I better go home now! It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, Shizu-chan~!" She hurriedly went upstairs to get her things, went back downstairs and went home.

Great. I didn't get the chance to ask her out. And now, I think that she thinks of me as a horrible big brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Again. Sorry for any mistakes or ungrammatical sentences.

Please Review~! I would really appreciate it because this is my first fanfic. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** CertifiedAnimeOtaku

**Pairing:** [ High School!Shizaya ] ShizuoxKanra [fem!Izaya]

**Warnings: **This is a bit AU-ish . And OOC-ish because I can't perfectly do Shizuo's and Izaya's character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and its characters.

**Summary: **Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and that he can't understand any of it. Then a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor. Shizuo thinks that this might be a chance to ask her out. Will he be able to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong>

As I was walking to school, I saw Kanra with two boys. Her brothers? And they're twins? They look a lot like each other but the other is wearing glasses.

"Hey." I greeted as I got closer to them.

"Oh, hey Shizu-chan~! Good Morning! "

"Mornin'. These two are your brothers? "

"Yep~!"

"You had siblings too? And they're twins?"

"Yuppity Yup! I walk to school every morning so that they won't get kidnapped by mean people. Aren't I a great big sister?"

"Yeah."

"Do _you_ walk Kasuka-chan to school every morning?"

"…no.."

She gasped and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"How mean of you! What if some bad and mean people kidnap Kasuka-chan and sell his body or something? Poor Kasuka-chan…"

"N-no! I'm sure nothing bad will happen to him!"

"You can't be _too_ sure!"

"Uh… S-starting tomorrow, I'll walk him to school every morning. I promise!"

"Good! Now let's go to our school before we get late!"

I nodded and started walking to our school. She followed me while waving goodbye to her brothers.

"Goodbye, Mairu Kururi~! I'll see you later!"

She then turned to me, "Did you do your homework this time?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for tutoring me."

"No problem! I was the one who volunteered to be your personal tutor, right?"

"Yeah."

As we got closer to the gate, a gang blocked our way. One of them stepped in front, which I guessed was their leader.

"Hey, there's a rumor that you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Is that true?"

I stood in front of Kanra.

"What if it _is_ true?"

"We'll just have to find that out ourselves."

He ran towards me with a baseball bat in his hands. I didn't move an inch. I closed my eyes, ready to take the hit. I waited but I didn't feel anything so I opened my eyes to see what happened. I saw the guy that was about to hit me with the baseball bat, their leader, on the floor holding his bleeding leg. What the hell happened?

"Shizu-chan! Did you get hurt?"

"N-no. I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

"Let's just go inside while they're distracted!" She grabbed my hand and ran inside towards the school.

When we got inside our classroom, our classmates were looking at us. Shinra and Kadota ran to us.

"What happened?" Kadota was the first to ask.

"Some-gang—" I tried to explain between pants.

"Another one? Did you get hurt?" Shinra asked, mostly to me.

"We're fine, Shinra." I answered when I finally caught my breath.

"Hey!" We heard a shout from outside. We looked out the window and saw the gang from earlier, two of them was holding their leader up right.

"We ain't finished yet! Get down here, you coward!"

"Alright! This guy is pissing me off!" My anger got better of me. I unconsciously grabbed the teacher's table and lifted it.

"Get outta the way!" I shouted to my classmates. They hurriedly went behind me and ducked. I threw the desk out of the window, which shattered at the contact. I looked out the window to see if their leader got hit. I saw that he didn't. So, I growled and shouted at them:

"Don't you ever show your ugly faces here, or else you'll know what will happen to _all_ of you!"

They all ran away.

"Tch. Annoying pests. I went to my seat and sat quietly.

The teacher that came in right after, he didn't bother asking me what happened. Because he knows what'll happen if he did. It wouldn't be just the desk that would be destroyed.

I tried to calm myself down by sleeping through a few classes.

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan!"

I groaned. "…What..?"

"Let's go to the rooftop to eat. Shinra and Dotachin are already there."

I sat up and rubbed the sleep off my eyes.

"Hurry up, Shizu-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah." I stood up and stretched while walking. Kanra followed me.

"Sorry for the wait~! Shizu-chan was so hard to wake up. He was even snoring so loudly!" Kanra said as we got into the rooftop.

"Hey! I do _not_ snore _that _loud!" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Alrighty~ If you say so~" She danced around and then finally sat beside Shinra. I went to my usual seat between Kadota and Kanra.

"Did you ask her out yet?" Kadota whispered to me as I sat next to him and Kanra.

"No. Didn't get the chance to."

He sighs. "What happened earlier anyway?"

"Some gang wanted to fight me."

"Why?"

"They wanted to make sure I was the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Apparently, there have been rumors spreading around."

"Ah…"

After lunch, the day went on with lessons while I slept through most of it. Good thing Kanra didn't poke me or anything 'coz if she _did_ poke me… I think I would've broken half of the school building.

After school hours, we walked to my house for another tutoring. I decided to ask Kanra about what happened earlier while we were walking.

"Hey… Kanra?"

"Hm…?"

"What happened earlier? You know… to the gang leader? He got slashed or something before he got the chance to hit me."

"I..uh..well…"

"You..what?"

"I kind of… threw a knife at his leg.."

"You what?"

"I threw a knife at his leg! I learned knife throwing when I was 7."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't, silly. I didn't tell you!"

"Ah… Right."

After that conversation, we were already at the front door of my house. I got the keys from my pocket and opened the door. I let her in first. She took off her shoes by the door and went upstairs, without a word. I went in and closed the door behind me. I left me shoes by the door and went upstairs. I went in my room and saw her sitting by the table reading a book.

"We're going to study Chemistry today, Shizu-chan."

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah. I heard from the teachers that Chemistry is your lowest."

I rubbed the back of my neck, a bit embarrassed, while walking towards her and sat on the seat next to her by the table.

"What uh.. topic are we going to start with?"

"We'll start…" She flipped through the pages to get to her desired page of the book. I paled as I saw what page it was. "…from the start!"

"W-what?"

"Well~ you can't fully understand Chemistry if you don't understand it from the very start~!" She smiled at me like this subject is going to be very easy to understand, which is the opposite for me.

"Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan!"

I shook my head. I didn't realize that I was staring at nothing in particular, shocked at what she just said. We're going to start from the very beginning?

"Can we start now, Shizu-chan?"

"Uh.. yeah. Sure.."

"You better listen, okay?"

"I-I know."

"Great~!" She took a pencil from her pencil and started explaining.

After about, I don't know, an hour or so. She put down her pencil on the table and sighed.

"It took you 2 hours to understand the meaning of Chemistry, its 5 main areas, and the scientific notation? Really, Shizu-chan? Most of us understood this for about.. just 30 minutes, maybe, after the teacher explained it."

I sighed and rested my head on the table. I think it needed some rest after being used to think for 2 whole fucking hours.

She sighed again and looked at the clock.

"I guess I better get going now. See you tomorrow, Shizu-chan~!" She stood up, put her things back in her bag and slung it on her shoulder.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow. And uh… Thanks again."

"There's no need to thank me, Shizu-chan~! She smiled at me and left.

Wait— I didn't ask her out!

I groaned.

"Tomorrow…" I promised to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry if I'm a bit ungrammatical or something. :D**  
><strong>

R&R. x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** CertifiedAnimeOtaku

**Pairing:** [ High School!Shizaya ] ShizuoxKanra [fem!Izaya]

**Warnings: **This is a bit AU-ish . And OOC-ish because I can't perfectly do Shizuo's and Izaya's character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and its characters.

**Summary: **Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and that he can't understand any of it. Then a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor. Shizuo thinks that this might be a chance to ask her out. Will he be able to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<strong>

My alarm woke me up this morning. I groaned, turned it off and went back to sleep.

Wait.

What day is it today? I glanced at the calendar. Holy Shit! It's Friday! I thought it was already Saturday!

I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. _Shit! Only 5 minutes to go and I'll be late!_

I stood up, took off my clothes, grabbed my uniform and went straight to the bathroom. I took my toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it and put it in my mouth while putting my uniform on. After properly putting my uniform on, while brushing my teeth. I gargled, went out the bathroom, got my bag and ran downstairs.

I didn't see Kasuka, so I guess that he already went to school. I grabbed a piece of toasted bread and hurriedly went to school.

I slept late last night thinking about what to say to Kanra and how will I ask her out.

I ran while eating my breakfast. By the time I came to class, the bell rang and I was panting.

I made it.

I went to my seat, trying to steady my breathing. I felt something poke me behind my head. I looked behind me.

"Why were you late, Shizu-chan~?"

"I kind of… slept late last night.." I answered as I finally steadied my breathing.

"Why?"

"I… studied?"

"That's great then, Shizu-chan~!"

"H-hey, Kanra? Can we talk later, after school? Alone?"

"Sure~!

"Alright class. Please sit down."

Our Math teacher came in and gave us a test. And this time I was ready. I got my pen from my pocket and started answering as soon as the teacher gave me my test paper. I was kind of surprised that the questions looked easy to me.

After a few minutes of solving and writing the answer, I was finished. I peeked behind my shoulder to see if Kanra was also finished. She was. She looked around as if looking for something interesting to look at. And when her gaze fell on me, she saw me looking at her and smiled at me. I blushed slightly and looked back at the teacher.

A few minutes later, I looked at the clock on the wall just above the teacher's head. It was already 7:40AM. And we started at 7AM! I looked around to see if there were classmates of ours who were still answering. Just a few of them, three or four maybe?

"Stop answering and pass your papers."

I took the papers that were given to me from behind and passed them forward with my paper. When all of the papers were already in front, our teacher took all of it, stood up and left.

"Shizu-chan~! Was the test hard or easy?"

"It.. was… uh.. easy… Thanks to your tutoring."

" I already told you before, right? That there's no need to thank me, Shizu-chan~!

"Ah… Right. Sorry."

"It's fine~"

Then the next teacher came in and discussed a lesson. I listened this time and tried to understand the lesson.

After a few minutes of listening, I gave up. Well, I tried. I rested my head on the table and sighed.

"Heiwajima-san, are you listening?"

I sat up at the sound of my name.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Then please stand up and answer what is written on the board."

I looked at the board, there were a lot written on the board. I looked back at the teacher.

"Which one?"

My classmates laughed at that. The teacher's eye twitched at that and pointed at something on the board.

"This one, Heiwajima-san."

I looked at what she was pointing at and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

My classmates laughed again. The teacher let out an irritated sigh.

"Give me the formula."

I read what she was pointing at again. '_Stannic oxide?' _What the hell was that supposed to be?

'Psst! Shizu-chan!'

I heard Kanra whisper at me, I peeked behind my shoulder to look at her.

'It's SnO2, Shizu-chan!'

"Yes, Orihara-san? Was there something you wanted to share to us?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Then please be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am."

The teacher looked back at me.

"We're waiting, Heiwajima-san."

I gulped and looked at the teacher.

"…SnO2..?"

"Correct. You may take your seat."

I sat down and sighed in relief.

After the teacher left, I was going to thank Kanra but remembered that she told me that there's no need to thank her. So I didn't.

At the last subject, I got nervous. Because after this subject, I'm going to confess and ask Kanra out on a date. I'm not even sure when and where I'm going to take her. And I don't know how to confess a-and—! Ugh! This is just frustrating!

I think I just scratched my head with two hands, from my frustration, because my classmates are looking at me.

"Uhh…"

"Heiwajima? Was there something you couldn't understand?

_Everything actually._ But I couldn't tell that out loud.

"N-no, sir."

"Alright then. Let us continue."

I sighed in relief as our History teacher continued explaining. Good thing he didn't ask me like my teacher in Chemistry did.

I was surprised when the bell rang.

After our History teacher left, Kanra was suddenly in front of me.

"Shizu-chan~! What was that you were going to ask me?"

"Later. When everyone's gone."

"Alright then~"

She sat on the seat beside me as we waited for the others to leave.

When the others left, leaving only me and Kanra, I was by the window. She noticed that we were already alone, so she walked towards me.

"So..~ What was that you were going to ask me, Shizu-chan?"

I looked at her and inhaled deeply. _This is it._

"I-I've liked you for a while n-now. W-would you go o-out on a date w-with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I purposely cut this to make it more suspense. xD

Thank you for reading~!  
>I hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter as much as you enjoyed the other Chapters.<p>

And I thank my classmates:  
>Seanne, Kim Patricia, Rann &amp; Charynha for complimenting my writing. :D<p>

Please wait for the update of Chapter 5. :)

R&R. x3


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** CertifiedAnimeOtaku

**Pairing:** [ High School!Shizaya ] ShizuoxKanra [fem!Izaya]

**Warnings: **This is a bit AU-ish . And OOC-ish because I can't perfectly do Shizuo's and Izaya's character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and its characters.

**Summary: **Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and that he can't understand any of it. Then a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor. Shizuo thinks that this might be a chance to ask her out. Will he be able to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>

"_I-I've liked you for a while n-now. W-would you go o-out on a date w-with me?"_

After 5 seconds of looking at her shocked face, I looked down at my feet. After another few seconds, I felt arms wrap around my neck. So I looked up at her.

"I would love to…~ And if you like me then.. I love you~" Then she… she _kissed_ me! On. The. Lips!

"-izu-chan? Shizuo!"

When did she pull away from the kiss? What did she say?

I blinked and shook my head a bit.

"W-what did you say?"

"Hm~ I asked you: 'Where are you taking me and when?"

"Uhm… The place is a surprise and when…? That kinda depends… When are free?"

"Well~ I have to babysit Mairu and Kururi tomorrow. So~ So on Sunday?"

"Uh.. Sure. I don't know where you live.. Where can I… pick you up?"

She nuzzles my neck with her cheek while humming as if thinking.

"South Ikebukuro Park."

"Alright then.. How about.. 3:30 in the afternoon?"

She pulled away from me and nodded.

"I'll see you on Sunday then, Shizu-chan~!" She got her things and left.

_Succes!_

When I got home, Kasuka noticed my happy mood.

"Welcome home, Nii-san. Did something good happen? You seem very happy."

"I _am_ happy. I finally asked her out!"

"Kanra-chan?" I nodded. "Where are you taking her?"

"It's kind of a… secret."

"You don't know where to take her, do you?"

"…"

Kasuka sighed, stood up from the couch, got a magazine from the shelves and sat back down. He flipped through the pages. And when he stopped at the page he was looking for, he showed an article.

"An… amusement park…?"

He nodded. "The entrance fee is only 200*"

"And you think I have that kind of money for Sunday?"

He raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Yeah… I have that much. I can get some from my savings." I said as I was going upstairs to my room.

When I got into my room, I went straight to my closet to look for clothes that I'll be wearing on Sunday and to change my clothes.

After hours of rummaging through my closet, I finally decided what to wear on Sunday. Black denim pants, white shirt and a blue polo shirt.

After looking at my choice of clothes, I went downstairs to eat dinner. When I was already downstairs, I saw Mom, Dad and Kasuka already eating dinner. I sat down on my seat; got the amount of food I wanted and started eating.

When Kasuka was done eating, he drank his glass of water and looked at me then our parents.

"Nii-san finally asked the girl of his dreams out."

I choked on that.

My mom, who was seating beside me, patted my back.

"I-I'm— I'm fine" I drank some water.

After all my coughing and stuff, my dad was the first to speak.

"That's great, Shizuo! Where are you taking her?"

"T-to an amusement park." I tried to continue eating and to stop myself from blushing because talking about this with my parents is embarrassing.

"Do you have money?" My dad asked.

"Y-yeah. From my savings."

"I see. I see. That's good. He nodded. "We're so proud of you."

"So who's the lucky girl?" My mom asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer but Kasuka cut me off.

"It's Kanra-san."

My mom gasped and hugged me.

"You're both so lucky to have each other~!"

"Y-you know her?"

She nodded. "I met her the other day while I was walking home from the market. I bumped into her. She seems to know me; she called me, 'Mrs. Heiwajima', apologized for bumping into me and introduced herself. I let her help me carry some of the plastic bags I was holding and I let her in the house and gave her a drink, we talked about you, school a—"

"What day was that? Why didn't I see her then?" I cut her off.

"Well~ It was… on a Saturday~! When you, Kasuka and your father went somewhere to do have some father and sons bonding time~!"

"O-oh.. I see." I was going to have another spoonful of my dinner but when I got nothing, I looked at my play and saw that it was empty. I drank a glass of water, put my plate and glass in the sink, said "Good Night" to my family and went upstairs to my room.

When I got into my room, I went straight to bed and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the _really_ late update. I've been busy and stuff with the exams, FBML thingy and it's our Sem-break right now. My mom wanted us to go to the Zoo the other day and to the Mall.. Well... you know what I mean. xD;  
>And sorry if this Chapter is a bit short and boring. -.-<br>I think that the next Chapter will be about Shizuo's boring Saturday.

And as for the money thingy. I chose 200 in our country's money. And 1 Philippine peso = 0.023326 U.S. dollars. And yes, I'm from Philippines. :3 If we convert 200 Pesos to US Dollars.. it'll be.. 200 PHP = 4.68 USD :D

And thanks for the reviews! Even though it's just a few.. Still, thanks! A lot! :D

R&R x3


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** CertifiedAnimeOtaku

**Pairing:** [ High School!Shizaya ] ShizuoxKanra [fem!Izaya]

**Warnings: **This is a bit AU-ish . And OOC-ish because I can't perfectly do Shizuo's and Izaya's character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and its characters.

**Summary: **Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and that he can't understand any of it. Then a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor. Shizuo thinks that this might be a chance to ask her out. Will he be able to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

I woke up late this morning. Well.. It _is_ a Saturday. So it's fine, right?

I sat up and rubbed the sleep off of my eyes. I stood up, stretched and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to wash my face.

After that, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw Kasuka sitting on the couch, reading a book, with Dad beside him.

"Good morning Shizuo~" My mother greeted me as I sat by the dining table.

I yawned a bit. "Mornin'."

My mom put the plate with my breakfast on the table in front of me.

Eggs and bacon.

I ate and my mom sat across me. I continued eating but.. Her stare is really making me… uncomfortable. So I stopped eating for a minute to ask her.

"What is it, Mom? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm just wondering if ever you and Kanra-chan will get married… How many grandchildren would you give us?"

I spit out the water I was drinking.

"W-what?"

"I was just wondering! So…?"

"I don't even know if we're going to last _that_ long enough to get married!"

"Aw~ Come on! I'm sure you two will get married some day! Don't you believe in yourself?"

"N-no… It's not like that! I-It's just… I don't know!"

"See? I'm sure you'll get married and have children!"

I sighed and stood up.

"Oh and Shizuo? Could you be a dear and buy these for me in the convenience store? You can bring Kasuka with you." She smiled at me while holding out the list and money.

I took the list and the money from my mom.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just take a bath and leave with Kasuka."

I went upstairs to my room to do just that. After taking a bath and changing clothes, I called Kasuka and left.

When I got all the things on the list, I turned to Kasuka to ask him.

"Do you want anything?"

He shook his head.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Alright. I'mma go pay for these."

I went to the counter to do just that. Good thing there wasn't a line.

We went out after paying. And when we were walking by the park, I heard someone shout my name. Well… my _nickname_ that only _she_ calls me by.

"SHIZU-CHAAANN~!"

I turned around and saw Kanra waving at me and Kasuka. I waved back. I don't know if I should be happy or not 'cause I saw her.

She motioned for me to go to her, so I did.

"What are you doing here, Shizu-chan? Did you miss me already~?"

I blushed and looked away. "I was just getting some things for my mom. And I took Kasuka with me."

"Oh, I see~ But you didn't answer my other question, Shizu-chan!"

I mumbled. "I-I missed you..."

"What was that, Shizu-chan~?"

"I said I missed you!" I said while my face is all red from embarrassment.

She giggled and hugged me.

"I missed you too~ Even though we saw each other yesterday."

"Kanra nii-chan."

I looked at who called her. It was one of his twin brothers.

"Uhm… Is it okay for me to ask but… Which is Mairu and which is Kururi?"

She looked up at me and giggled again. She pulled away from me and stood next to her twin brothers.

"This is Mairu." She motioned her hand to his brother with the glasses. Mairu smiled.

"Nice to meet you!"

"And this is Kururi~!" She motioned her hand to her other brother with the deadpanned face like Kasuka.

"Kanra nii-chan, who are these people?" Mairu asked looking up at his sister.

"Hm~ This is Shizu-chan, my boyfriend~ And this is Kasuka, his little brother~"

I blushed at that. She just introduced me as her boyfriend.

"You're the one who Kanra nii-chan always talks to us about?"

This time _she_ blushed. "I-I do _not_ talk about Shizu-chan _that_ much!"

"Yes you do! You always say: 'I love him so much~! And he loves me~! And then we get married! Well… Someday.. But still! That's still a day, right? Right~!' And so on and on and on.."

"I-I am _not_ that talkative! E-Especially about S-Shizu-chan!"

"You are so talkative. _Especially_ when it's about him." Mairu pointed at me.

"Uhh… I'm still here.." I felt a bit offended that they're talking about me like I'm not here.

"We know." They both said in unison.

I noticed how quiet Kururi is being. Why isn't he stopping their argument?

Then as if feeling my gaze on him, he tugged on the hem of Kanra's skirt.

I could quite hear what he said but they both stopped on their argument and looked at me and Kasuka.

"We better get going now then, Shizu-chan~" Kanra then turned to Kasuka. "Bye, Kasuka~" Then she turned back to me. "Bye Shizu-chan~ See you tomorrow~!" She winked, turned and left with his twin brothers.

I blushed a bit again and looked at my wrist watch.

2:03PM

And we left the house at 11:30AM.

We took 2 hours and 30 minutes? Oh shit. We gotta get home now!

"Let's go home now too, Kasuka. Mom and Dad might get worried about us."

He nodded.

I started walking home and he followed.

When we got home, my mom practically tackled us.

"Where have you two been? It's already 2:30 on the afternoon! You left 3 hours ago! I thought you two got kidnapped or something! We were both worried sick over you two!"

"We're fine, Mom. We just met Kanra and his brothers on the way home."

"Oh, I see~ What did she say to you? Did you ask her hand in marriage?"

"Mom!" I groaned. "We haven't even dated yet! Tomorrow's our first date!"

"Oh…"

"Here are the things you asked for." I gave her the bag of the things we bought.

"Thank you, dear~" She took the bag and went to the kitchen.

I sighed and went upstairs to my room.

I took an afternoon nap to get thing off of my mind. Hey. When it's _your_ first date the next day with the girl of your dreams, _you_ would be nervous too you know.

I woke up at 6:24PM. I stood up and stretched.

It's still a bit early for dinner, so I went downstairs, sat on the couch beside Kasuka and watched TV.

"Shizuo! Kasuka! Dear, dinner's ready!" I hear my mom call from the kitchen.

I looked at our wall clock. 7:10PM. I didn't notice the time.

I ate dinner with my family.

After eating, I went back upstairs to my room, brushed my teeth, changed clothes and went to bed.

At first I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous, thinking about our date tomorrow. But in the end I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This is so long. ~.~ My fingers hurts now. xD

So better enjoy this Chapter and Review~ :3

This Chapter made me laugh. xD  
>Shizuo's mom being all... happy and stuff about him asking out Kanra and wanting grandchildren. XD<p>

And I thank all of the people who are: reading this story, reviewed this story, added this story to their favorites and added me as their favorite author [Even though I just wrote one story].

I'm kind of thinking of making another wherein 'Tutor' is in Kanra's POV. What do you think? :3  
>Let me know! :D<p>

R&R x3


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** CertifiedAnimeOtaku

**Pairing:** [ High School!Shizaya ] ShizuoxKanra [fem!Izaya]

**Warnings: **This is a bit AU-ish . And OOC-ish because I can't perfectly do Shizuo's and Izaya's character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara and its characters.

**Summary: **Shizuo's grades are dropping because he thinks that the lessons are boring and that he can't understand any of it. Then a certain crush of his volunteers to be his personal tutor. Shizuo thinks that this might be a chance to ask her out. Will he be able to do it?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Breathe in. And out.

Alright. This is it. The day I go out on a date with Kanra.

I don't know if I'm happy or nervous. Maybe both.

Okay. Let's see if I got everything thought through.

First, we meet up at the park. Then we walk to the amusement park. Then I pay for the tickets, we go in. Ride some… rides. Eat and then leave? I don't know.

Sigh.

I hate thinking about things like these. It makes me nervous every time I _do_ think about it.

Anyway, isn't that a bit too boring or something?

Sigh.

I take a good last look at my reflection in the mirror and then I went downstairs.

"Have a nice day with Kanra-chan~!" My mom said to me before I went to door, opened it and went outside.

When I got to the park, I saw Kanra sitting in a bench under a tree. She was wearing a red long-sleeved blouse and a black skirt. Even though she was just wearing simple clothes like that, I still think she was breathtaking.

She noticed me staring at her from afar and started running toward me.

"SHIZU-CHAN~!" She tackled me.

Good thing I was strong though. If not, we both would be on the floor right now.

"So, where are you taking me~?" She asked me as we were walking to the amusement park.

"Hm.. Didn't I tell you it was a secret?"

"Hm~ Yes. But still! I wanna know~!" She snuggled my arm, which she was hugging while we were walking.

"I'll think about it." I stayed silent for a minute as if thinking about it. "No. I want to keep it a secret. I want it to be a surprise too."

"Aw~ You're so mean~!" She then let go of my arm and went in front of me to stop me from walking.

"But! If it's a surprise then why am I not blind-folded?"

She has point.

"Uh.. Well… that." I scratched my head, thinking about it. "T-turn around then."

She did. And then I put my hands on her eyes. "How about this?"

"I still want to know… But okay~! You better take good care of me! You'll be my eyes, Shizu-chan!"

"Yeah yeah. I know."

When we got to the amusement park, I finally let her see. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision and looked at the amusement park.

"A-an amusement park?" She looked at me and then hugged me. "Ooh~! You have very nice choice, Shizu-chan! I've never been in an amusement park ever since I was 3!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now, let's go go go~!" She pulled my arm to the entrance. I paid for our tickets and we went inside.

She gasped, pointed at the roller coaster and pulled me to the ride. "I wanna go on that one, Shizu-chan~! Come one~!"

I hope I won't get sick after this ride.

_After the ride…_

"Now, wasn't _that_ fun!" She giggles.

"I-I think I'm gonna p-puke..!"

"Psh! Don't be too over-reactive! Let's go on another ride~!" She pulled me into another ride.

It went like this for an hour. Her pointing at a ride and then pulling me there. I get sick after the ride, and so on…

"Don't you want to go eat yet?" I ask after a ride.

"Well~ I _am_ a little hungry.."

"Let's go eat then."

"Alrighty then, Shizu-chan~" She then snuggled my arm again as we were walking to somewhere we can eat.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hm~ Just a hotdog or something would be fine~"

"Alright." I bought hotdogs and two drinks and we sat on a bench under a tree.

"Do you want to go on more rides after this?" I asked her before I took a bite on my hotdog.

She swallowed the food she was chewing before answering. "Are you crazy?" She giggled. "Do you want me to get sick?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

She giggled again. "Walk me home after this then. It's already 4:35pm."

I took a sip from my drink before answering. "Uh.. S-sure."

"You're not nervous, are you?" She leaned on my shoulder as she asked this.

"N-no. Why would I be?"

"My family's home by the time we get to the house." She then giggled a bit again. "They might ask you a lot questions and my dad will probably you threat you. Somethin' like.." She then stood up in front of me and cleared her throat, trying to imitate her father's voice. "Young man. you are very lucky to have my daughter as your girlfriend. And if you ever try to break her heart by cheating on her…" She then glared at me, making a shiver run down my spine. "Then you know the consequences.."

She then giggled and sat beside me again. "Did I scare ya~?"

"Y-yeah.. Is he, you dad, really scary like that..?"

"Not really.. Not that much, anyway."

After finishing both our hotdogs and drinks, we stood up from the bench, left the amusement park and went to Kanra's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry for not updating for a long time. T.T  
>I've been, and still am, grounded. ._.<br>Because all of my grades for the 2nd Grading Period had gotten low! D:

I may not update for a while.. But don't stop reading and waiting though! I promise I'll update as soon as I'm not grounded anymore! ^ u ^

And please review! If I see good reviews I get motivated! :D


End file.
